Jorg Ancrath
Honorous Jorg Ancrath, The Emperor of Thorns Honorius Jorg Ancrath, Son of Olidan Ancrath, Grandson of Kallos Ancrath, King of Renar, King of Orlanth, Duke of Normardy and Belpan, Baron of Kennick, Earl of Conaught, and Prince of Arrow. The first Emperor in hundreds of years. He is a very skilled, very powerful, and very troubled man. He is not a good man, nor is he righteous. There is nothing he won't sacrifice to get what he wants, and nothing will help you if you stand in his way. ''In Prince of Thorns'' There’s a reason I’m going to win this war. Everyone alive has been fighting a battle that grew old before they were born. I cut my teeth on the wooden soldiers in my feather’s war-room. There’s a reason I’m going to win where they failed. - Jorg. 89th Year of Congressional Stalemate Jorg Ancrath is a 9-year-old boy and has already suffered great mental trauma at the hands of his Father, Olidan Ancrath. But, his hard life would only grow harder as he aged. While travelling in a carriage on a dark and stormy night, Jorg and his mother and younger brother, Will, are attacked by the men of Renar. The Captain of the Guard, Big Jan, wrenched the door open and only had time to pull Jorg out, throwing him into a patch of thorns before the men attacked. All the guards were killed as well as Jorg's mother and brother. Jorg couldn't move as he was stuck in the thorns. He watched stuck and unable to turn away as he saw his Uncle's men rape his mother to death and then brain his younger brother on a rock when he tried to stop them. He watched as the Uncle that had visited Tall Castle not so many years ago and bounced him on his knee, butchered the only two people in the world he had ever truly cared for. He watched and did nothing. Eventually, he would pass out from blood loss as the Thorns had opened more than a hundred wounds across his body. When his father's household knights came looking for survivors, it was only him they found. They pulled him from the Thorns and more than half the skin from his back with him. Immediately, Jorg was brought back to the Tall Castle and given to the Priests. When he recovers, he finds out that his father had accepted payment from Count Renar (who had sent the men), in compensation for the attack. This payment constituted of a few horses and some river trade, as well as a small chest of silver. Jorg is furious that his father won't send the army against Renar for revenge. As is Jorg's grandfather, Earl Hansa of Morrow, his mothers father. Because of this a falling out occurs between Earl Hansa and King Olidan Ancrath, leading them to break ties and never speak again. One day, finding a group of bandits in the castle dungeons, Jorg frees and joins them, deciding they could help him take revenge on Renar where his father did not. Book present Jorg now leads the Brotherhood, a group of mercenaries and bandits who travel around doing whatever they damn well pleased. He returns home to the Tall Castle of the Ancraths only to find that his father, Olidan Ancrath, has remarried and his new queen is with child. Olidan has also taken on the dream-witch Sageous as an advisor. Before the Start of the Book After freeing the Brotherhood from his Father's dungeons, Jorg Ancrath travels with the band because of his apparent loss of some sanity after the murder of his mother and brother. Shortly after starting his journey's with the Brotherhood, Jorg befriends a man from Afrique within the group. This man is called The Nuban because of his dark skin and his Afriquan origins. Jorg saved this mans life from torturers in his Father's Dungeon, thus earning The Nuban's friendship. The Nuban's role in the Brotherhood was as the groups scout. ''In King of Thorns'' 4 Years earlier He travels to Heimrift and the Horse Coast. Book present He weds 12-year-old Miana and destroys most of Prince Orrin's army. Later inherits the title Prince of Arrow. In Emperor of Thorns - Jorg's story comes full circle Personality There's something brittle in me that will break before it bends. - Jorg Charming, amoral and witty. Jorg is quick to anger and gets angry at being angry. He is seldom unnecessarily cruel but he is very good at being cruel.<<<<<<< He never fights fair and he has creative and ingenious ways to turn the odds in his favour. He is stubborn. He'll do things that he's afraid of just because he refuses to be held back by fear. If something pushes him one way, he'll push the opposite way, even if himself was the one doing the pushing. Appearance He is tall and lean, and has dark hair. A very typical look for the Steward lineage. After his encounter with Ferrakind in ''King of Thorns, ''he has savage burn scars on the left side of his face. His encounter with the thorns has left him scarred on his entire body. Even at 13, he was as tall as an adult. At 20, he is very strong, thick with muscle but still lean. He is very attractive, even with his scars. Skills and Abilities He is clever, witty and sly. He will find ways to get what he wants and succeed where all others have failed. He can improvise as well as plan far ahead. Jorg is very skilled with a one handed longsword, being proficient in the first book but honing his skills to deadly perfection throughout the second and third books. He is very strong as well, and has beaten Rike in a no-weapons fight. He is skilled with a staff after learning from Tutor Lundist. He has learned many skills from his outlaw brothers such as knot-tying, lock-picking, archery, etc. Throughout the books, Jorg gains various magical powers. He gains necromancy from eating a powerful necromancer's heart, and fire-magic through absorbing the remnants of Gog after his fight with Ferrakind. He uses these powers throughout the series for torture, fighting large groups of enemies, etc. The necromancy and fire-magic cancel each other out after the Battle of The Haunt. Moreover he is intelligent and willing to learn more. His tutor Lundist gave him a great foundation for learning more by teaching him (ancient) languages, mathematics, biology, etc. His knowledge makes him good at finding things he can use to his advantage, and he is known for beating heavy odds against him. His abilities and his charm make him a man people will follow, and he has a way with words. Category:Characters